The Road to the Golden Beacon
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jaune and Sun have been best friends for as long as they can remember doing things together, and now they'll find themselves going on an epic adventure like never before to find an ancient lost city saving it them from a great evil and hope they'll survive through it all as they also find themselves meeting the girls of their dreams or more. Harem. Lemon. Milf included. Mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Opportunity of an Epic Adventure!**

"Come on, Jaune! We're gonna make it!" A boy with a monkey tail said running as fast as he could with his friend behind him.

"I'm coming, Sun!" The Jaune panted feeling like he's about to run out of breath.

These two young boys are best friends running together as they run against the time getting to their school on time, there has been some close calls, but they've always made it to their classes on time and they have been through some tough times as they treat each other like brothers.

Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under the back of his shirt.

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

They turn sharp a corner and seeing the school building just a few feet away.

"See Jaune, told you we make there in time, with 5 minutes to spear!" Sun said as they run pass the gate entrance.

"Yeah, though we would've made here earlier if a certain 'monkey' boy wouldn't oversleep from watching those adventures and martial art movies." Jaune pointed out as they made their way to their locker and putting some stuff from his backpack in.

"Hey, it's not my fault they were newly released, and you know how I feel about adventures and martial arts together!" Sun stated leaning on his locker.

"Yes, you've been that way this we were kids, you even try to copy some martial art moves and creating your own version of them." Jaune said.

"Monkey see, monkey do!" Sun said before the two went off to their first class of the day.

"Yes, a monkey playing around believing he can do anything." A girl said waiting out in front of a classroom.

She is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Hey, Weiss!" Jaune greeted waving his hand.

"Ice Queen." Sun greeted, the girl named Weiss felt annoy for that nickname.

"Will you please stop calling me that!" Weiss said angry.

"Can't help it if you are one!" Sun chuckled.

"Sometimes you drive me"

"Banana?" Sun joked.

"I see you're ready as always, especially for the test." Jaune commented.

"I'm always prepare for anything, I just hope you boys will try to take things seriously than your adventure ideas." Weiss scolded.

"Hey, I just like to explore the world to places that have not even been discover and things that have never been seen." Sun explained imagining himself climbing up very tall mountain and meeting a pretty-looking girl wearing a revealing belly dancer outfit.

"Besides, I'm doing good with my grades." Sun stated.

"It's good that you guys have thought of your futures, I'm still trying to figure what I'm going to do after High School." Jaune said.

"Hey buddy, just remember that I'll always be there for you whenever you're in a pitch, and I know you're strong in your heart." Sun encouraged Jaune to not give up on himself.

"Thanks, Sun." Jaune thanked his long-time best friend.

"It still amazes me that the two of you hold such strong friendship together." Weiss complimented.

"Yeah, like you and Ruby." Jaune said.

"Did someone mention me?" A girl asked popping out from the classroom.

She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black and red clothing; a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms, thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. She wears a red cloak that has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune and Sun greeted.

"Hey guys, I heard that Dr. Oobleck has something special today in his history class." Ruby informed.

"Geeze, I like to hear about adventures of ancient time and all, but that Doc is really an odd one." Sun exclaimed.

"That is something we can actually agree on." Weiss agreed, even she admits that Dr. Oobleck can be a bit strange at times but he's still a good teacher who take history seriously.

"Let's hope that we can somehow pay attention, the guy can talk and move fast." Jaune said.

"Who knows, maybe it'll be something exciting." Sun hoped.

The four went into their classroom just as the bell was about to ring, in the empty hallway a suspicious-looking man wearing sunglasses walking around heading to a room. He looks around to see if there's anyone around checking that the cost is clear, he went inside the storage room.

 **(Dr. Oobleck History Class)**

"Today class, I have been given permission from a dear fellow history friend to you all something that has not been heard or seen, until now!" Dr. Oobleck showed the class a big stone tablet and some artifact, and they're made of gold.

All the students became amazes like their eyes became sparkle.

"What are these?" Ruby asked.

"These Miss Rose, are from a once well-known civilization of peace and strength, beauty and fierce, such called the Golden Beacon!" Oobleck explained.

"Why was it called the Golden Beacon?" Sun asked.

"Because to them, the city itself represent the light that shines the people's hearts as hope which the city is also known as the Beacon of Hope. The gold part is because the city was also known for having mountains of gold, and some of them are also known for the home of fierce powerful warriors who protects their home." Oobleck continued on with the story.

"I bet it was an amazing place." Jaune said.

"Indeed, it was Mr. Arc, it was also a place where both humans and Faunus living together as one harmony not caring about what races they are. And according to these ancient writings; they have also gone on many adventures to explore our very world!" Oobleck mentioned which peak Sun's interest even more.

"In fact, some of their ancient culture have been found in other countries that are similar to others but different." Oobleck said showing off some of the objects on his desk.

"Wow, they must've want to spread their names." Ruby wondered.

"They also didn't let their greed with the gold get in the way of their life, that seems interesting." Weiss commented.

"Yes, but sadly like all great things their time came to an end as the ancient city also had an enemy; a witch of pure black attack the city with black creatures called Grimm bringing ruins to all. The warriors fought back with all their might, but in the end both sides perish." Oobleck said showing them each tablets of the story to the end.

"The city was never found, everything that it was all died in the ashes, all that is left are these tablets and this map." Oobleck revealed them a map.

"Does leads to the Golden Beacon town?" Sun asked getting all excited.

"Yes, but this is only half of the map as the other half has never been found." Oobleck finished explaining today's history just in time as the bell rings loudly, ending the class period.

"Man, would it be cool if we could go find that city to who knows where; facing danger and staring death right in the eyes!" Sun excited as walk out with his friends.

"That be something amazing to experience." Jaune agreed with Sun though wanted to avoid the danger and death staring.

"You heard Dr. Oobleck, the city is long gone and that map he has is only half." Ruby reminded them.

"Plus, it be pointless to waste your time on something that doesn't exist anymore." Weiss added, crushing Sun's dream of an adventure.

Except what they don't know, as fate would have it is that Sun's wish is going to come true

 **(Headmaster Office)**

In the Headmaster office wear a man is standing at the window looking the students outside doing either P.E. class or other activities, his eyes have more focus on Sun Wukong and Jaune Arc doing some exercises together. A knock was heard but the man didn't avert his eyes away from the boys.

"Come in." The man said letting in Dr. Oobleck.

"Hello Headmaster Ozpin, I just came by to thank you for letting me share the ancient relics of the Beacon Gold!" Oobleck thanked.

"You're quite welcome." Ozpin replied.

"I just wish I could keep them a bit longer, but they belong to a museum for everyone to see, and this may sound strange, but I believes something is going to happen! Well, I got to get going papers to grade and classes to run." Oobleck said fast again and ran out of the office, though Ozpin didn't seem to mind.

"Indeed, something is going to happen and it those boys are going to be the certain of it." Ozpin said.

Ozpin walks away from the window to his desk to pick up the phone as he dials in the numbers to call for someone, he hears ringing for a moment or two until it stops.

"Well, Sun always did say he wanted to go on an adventure and may his wish sooner than his expected." Ozpin said to himself.

"Hello?"

"Hello Glynda, it's Ozpin, I believe the time is now." Ozpin said.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do a RWBY crossover with one of my favorite movies: The Road to El Dorado with Jaune Arc and Sun Wukong as the main duo characters of the story. They'll go exploring together to find the ancient lost city the Golden Beacon and may find themselves being the certain of attention if you know what I mean.**

 **Ozpin seems to know something about the ancient city and have interest in Jaune and Sun for some reason. And it's gonna be something big.**

 **And of course, this will also be a harem story with a little mature.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special and Dangerous School Trip**

"Alright everyone, it's time to do some running for about 5 laps after some stretching. Make sure your hydride enough for the body to keep going!" The P.E. teacher said before blowing his whistle and everyone did some stretching even partnering up with one another.

Sun and Jaune did some team stretches together and felt ready as they made their way to the starting line of the lap.

"Hey Jaune, feel up for a little race?" Sun asked looking a little excited for some reason.

"Even though you going to beat me again, sure I'm up for it." Jaune accepted the challenge. For as long as Jaune can remember, he and Sun have always play some games like tag that Sun seem to always have been the faster and strongest of the two though he doesn't mind at times.

Sun sometime helps Jaune with some exercising that he's been lacking when it comes P.E. classes and it seems Jaune is doing well even on his own so far, though Sun has done some exercising on his own too even convincing Jaune to join him in taking some martial art classes to defend themselves. Jaune doesn't like fighting much, but he also doesn't like to get pick up when some bullies want to mess with him, luckily, Sun is always there to help him out.

Jaune and Sun got in their starting position for a few second and starts running like they're in a marathon as Sun is a foot or two ahead and Jaune is trying his best to catch up to him making sure he doesn't lose sight of him. The other students soon started their own running pace through the whole four laps as some managed to finish while others are exhausted through the run. Just in time as the school bell rang and everyone wen the locker rooms to change out of their P.E. uniform and into their normal clothing.

"You seem to be in a more cheerful mood than before." Jaune pointed out as he and Sun walk out of the locker room.

"Really, I never notice." Sun smiled brightly.

"Is it a new you move thought of with you nun-chucks?" Jaune asked, knowing his fellow blonde friend that he always carries his nun-chucks with him wherever he goes even at school.

"Maybe, but it has something to do with Oobleck's class the other day." Sun hinted which Jaune knew what he meant.

"You're still thinking about the Golden Beacon?" Jaune asked rhetorically. It been four days since that lesson in class.

"I just can't stop thinking about it, an ancient lost city that was filled with life and warriors who protect the weak like some super heroes, it's awesome!" Sun excited.

"Yeah, this is the first I ever seen being so interest in history." Jaune joked.

"Man, that would've been a great adventure for us to explore!" Sun imagined himself and Jaune exploring some unknown landscape like a jungle or a desert to find the lost city.

"Yeah, but it's like Dr. Oobleck said, the city was destroyed and that is map is the-wait a minute, you're not thinking of doing something stupid again, are you?" Jaune asked noticing the smirk on Sun's face.

"What gives you that idea?" Sun asked back looking calm and cool making Jaune sigh in worry knowing this may not end well.

Jaune and Sun walk together out of the school going home for the day. Unknown to the two best friends, they are being watch by two adults in the Principal's office as one is Ozpin himself and another is a woman standing next to him while looking out the window.

This woman appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"That's them, the boys you mentioned?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I have no doubt that they are the ones who will bring light to our situation." Ozpin said with confidence.

"But they're kids Ozpin, they're too young to with"

"Glynda." Ozpin cut her off, knowing that she is concern for the boys for what they're about to get themselves into.

"I understand you worries, consider the secret they're about to know and the danger that lies ahead." Ozpin said.

"I still wish we could've found another way to protect it even when you're… at your limit." Glynda said sadness.

"My time for this world is vastly approaching and the barrier will soon be gone, we must act now or else it'll be too late." Ozpin said firm gripping on his cane tightly.

Glynda knew that Ozpin is talking about his "time for this world" and that he's right about acting now. She never thought that it was time for her to go back to that place after all this time when she met Ozpin, even when she thought of visiting there for some time now.

"So, those two boys, you believe they're the "Chosen Ones" who will save us?" Glynda asked to be sure.

"Yes, I can sense their souls being pure and strong courage within. There's no doubt in my mind." Ozpin answered.

"Very well, I'll wait for the time to set off." Glynda said before walking away out of the office leaving Ozpin alone.

Ozpin look over the horizon beyond some building and trees watching the sun setting down as the sky slowly turns dark.

 **(Next Day)**

"So, what do think Principal Ozpin is calling us for?" Sun asked. He and Jaune were in the middle of math class, which Sun sucks at even with Jaune's help barely passing them. They were suddenly called by the announcer to go to the principal office for something important.

"Not sure, I get a weird feeling about this." Jaune said thinking that being called may seem more to it than it seems.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Sun said.

The boys made their way to Principal Ozpin's office seeing the man of the hour sitting at his desk.

"Hello, thank you for coming at a sudden notice." Ozpin said.

"Well, you saved me from math, so no biggie." Sun said as he and Jaune sat down.

"Good, because I was thinking of giving you two a "Special Extra" credit for your history class." Ozpin said.

"Special Extra credit?" The monkey boy confused.

"We're not failing history… are we?" Jaune worried.

"No, it's nothing like that, I believe it is something you boys would be interested." Ozpin assured.

Both friends stare at each other with confusion of what their principal has in mind for them and decides to listen what he has to offer.

"I take it you learned of the ancient once known city, the Golden Beacon?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was really awesome that I found myself surprise that actually start liking history." Sun admitted.

"Then what would you say that you two are going to help find this lost city." Ozpin asked again, making the boys more confusion.

"What… but the map Dr. Oobleck has is…" Jaune paused.

"Only half, yes and I know a good friend who has just informed me that she has found the other half." Ozpin informed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sun asked exciting.

Ozpin nods his head answering the monkey boy's question and jumps in joy.

"YEEEEEAH! This is the adventure we've been waiting for, Jaune!" Sun excited shaking the shock-confuse Jaune.

"B-B-But the city was destroyed, why would we look for something that's not even there anymore?" Jaune asked.

"Come on Jaune, this could be our chance for something amazing in our life!" Sun stated.

"Plus, I already contacted our families about your trip and they agree to it, something about going out to see the world." Ozpin mentioned.

Sun look at Jaune one last time hoping he would accept this one and only chance they'll get at going on an adventure they always wanted. Jaune didn't know what to say at first thinking this is all too sudden to go to somewhere unknown trying to find some lost city that was from who knows how long it was. He thought that it might be dangerous to go without knowing what may come their way but knowing Sun he would just jump in without a second and Jaune always end going wherever he goes in the end. He knew there was no point of backing down of this now.

Jaune looks back at Sun and nodded his head agreeing to go along with this.

"Where do we sign up?" Sun asked.

"Glad to hear you're on board. We'll be going to the airport to meet the friend I mentioned earlier who will escort us." Ozpin informed handing the boys their own passports. He must've been prepared for this.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Yaa-hoo! This is awesome!" Sun excited walking on the yard of the airport with Jaune.

"Ozpin sure went through a lot to get us a private jet." Jaune said feeling nervous.

"That what make this trip worth wild. Anyway, which plane is ours?" Sun asked looking around hoping to spot Ozpin.

"Oh, there he is!" Jaune pointed, seeing Ozpin who's waving at them next to the plane behind him.

"Hello boys hope you had a good night sleep." Ozpin said.

"Ready as we'll every be!" Sun excited pumping up his fists up as high as he can.

"Good, now it's time you met my friend!" Ozpin said as a woman walk down from the plane and standing near him.

"Whoa!" Sun and Jaune amazed at the same time seeing such a beautiful woman with great figure shape.

"Boys, this is Glynda Goodwitch, she also has the other half of the map for this journey." Ozpin introduced.

"Hello boys." Glynda agreed.

Sun and Jaune are still starring at her as their eyes drop to her huge chest, but quickly regain their thoughts not wanting to have pervert thoughts in their heads and not disrespecting a woman like her and quickly introduces themselves to her.

"So, when do we take off?" Sun asked wanting to get this party started.

"Patient young man, first we'll get ourselves lunch before taking off. I prepared us some in the plane-garage." Glynda said holding a riding crop in her hand, showing the boys she doesn't mess around. She must've notice how the boys were staring at her.

"Well, I am a bit hungry." Jaune mentioned rubbing his stomach a bit.

"Then you better get some-" Ozpin stopped at his sentence as he eyes suddenly became serious looking at something from afar.

"Glynda… you and boys get on the plane… now." Ozpin said.

"What…?" Glynda confused but knew that Ozpin is sensing something dangerous nearby.

Suddenly, something fast and sharp launch at the group and Ozpin blocks with his cane and pushing it back. The thing that was about to attacked them is a scorpion stinger reattracting to its owner.

"Hahahahahaha! My, you can still fight despite the injury my Queen place on you years ago." A weird, crazy-looking man in a pitch-black cloak laughed as he lands severely feet from them.

"This will make killing even more fun for me!" The crazy man smirked.

"Glynda, take the map and the boys to the city. I'll hold him off!" Ozpin said getting in a fighting stance.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here? This looks real?" Sun freaked out as Jaune become scare of this. Then suddenly they felt themselves being lifted into the air, and they turn their heads to see Glynda slightly glowing in purple aura.

"What the…?!" Jaune gasped in shock.

"No time get in!" Glynda said as she uses her telekinesis to throw the boys into the plane and she ran inside.

Ozpin charge at the hooded man attacking with his cane as a weapon like a fencing sword as the crazy man parry them with his wrist blade then he counter knocking his cane away from Ozpin's hands and kicking it inside the plane as it close. Ozpin kept on fighting even though he's been disarmed dodging and countering the man's attacks including his stinger.

In the plane, Glynda is preparing the plane to take off as all systems are on and ready while the engines are roaring like there's no tomorrow.

"Wait, are we seriously going to leave Ozpin here?" Sun asked looking out the window seeing Ozpin fighting for them.

"He's giving us a chance to escape and can't let it be in vein." Glynda pointed out and the plane started moving.

"NOOO?!" The crazy-man screamed not wanting to let his prey get away, but Ozpin keeps getting in the way like a wall standing between him and plane. The man had enough and impale his stinger through Ozpin's stomach, but somehow Ozpin remain standing strong as he grabs the stinger.

This pisses the man off to a boiling and grew more when he saw the plane taking off into the sky until it was no longer in sight.

"Go forth… and protect the world from… the darkness." Ozpin smiled, saying his last words before his arms drop from the stinger and his eyes became lifeless.

Even when the stinger got pull out the body never fell to the ground whatsoever, Ozpin the man so was a principal of a high school and full mystery of his past that Sun and Jaune will soon find out. Had died standing that make his death more honorable.

"Tsk… at least you're no longer around, now my Queen can do whatever she pleases. Though I fear those boys will be BIG trouble for her if Ozpin wasted his life for them, I better inform her." The crazy man retreated to wherever he's going leaving Ozpin's corpse.

A second or two later, Ozpin's body suddenly glow brightly and disappear into thin air.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and Sun are on their way to an epic adventure that will lead to the ancient city that was thought to be lost and will learn from very deep secrets involving the boys to something dangerous they'll have to prepare themselves for. Especially that the dangerous will be waiting for them to where they're going.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Secrets Reveal During Flight**

"Okay, can someone please tell what the HELL was all that about?!" Jaune asked panicking while rocking back and forth on his sit.

"Easy Jaune, I'm sure everything will be explain when Glynda feels like it, after with… what happened to Ozpin." Sun said sad, he can tell that she and Ozpin were close friends for a long time and can understand the loss of a friend.

The truth is; Sun is freaked out about this too like Jaune though he's not showing it on the outside, wanting to look brave for Jaune and hopes that wherever they're going they'll find the answers there.

"Which is confusing me more; who was that guy, why did he attack us out of nowhere, and how did Glynda do the "lifting us" in the air thing?" Jaune confused feeling his head is about to explode from all the questions bubbling up in his head.

Meanwhile, Glynda is piloting the plane herself as she can hear Sun and Jaune talking about what's going on and hearing the part about Ozpin's death. That really suck deep sadness in her heart, she knew that something would happen and could've done something, but Ozpin always knew that he won't be in this world for long. The sacrifice he made for her and the boys to escape shows that he was ready for death and have no regrets.

"(Ozpin, I only wish you could've seen the place one last time before your time was up.)" Glynda thought as a single tear drips down to her cheek.

She looks at the back seeing Sun drinking a soda can and a sandwich that was the lunch they were supposed to eat back the hanger until that crazy madman showed and force them to move ahead of schedule. Luckily, Glynda was able to get the food on the plane before takeoff, after all can't go on an epic adventure on an empty stomach, right?

Glynda let out a heavy sigh, knowing the boys will find out about it soon though she expected Ozpin to explain everything to them, but now he's gone and it's up to her to make sure those boys are prepare for what danger may come at them. She turns on the auto-pilot locking in the coordinates and exit the piloting room, she hopes the boys don't freak out about this.

"Boys, I believe it's time you all know the truth that has been well kept hidden from the world." Glynda said.

"Okay, well, then how about we talk about the guy who tried to KILL us?!" Jaune shouted before taking a ate of his sandwich.

"The guy seem like he knew you and Ozpin, and he mentioned something about his "Queen". What's that about?" Sun asked. Slightly angry of the man who killed Ozpin.

"Well, I'm sure you heard from Oobleck's class about the Golden Beacon." Glynda said.

"Yeah, something about a witch and monsters being responsible for the destruction of the city." Sun recalled.

"What if I told you the city… was not all destroyed?" Glynda asked.

Jaune and Sun look at each other with both shock and curious looks in their eyes, normally other people would just laugh it off thinking it's nothing but make believes and such, but the boys would want to hear about it more.

"Go on." Sun said, Jaune looks worry that he may not like what he's about to hear.

"While the legend says that neither side won, but in reality… my ancestors won the battle. However, they suffered heavy casualties." Glynda explained

"Wait, wait, wait, your ancestors… as in…?" Jaune asked shock.

"Yes, Jaune, I was born in the Golden Beacon that still lives today." Glynda revealed which blow the boys' minds far beyond than they can imagine: Jaune looks pale like a ghost while Sun looks exciting with a big smile.

"The city is ALIVE?!" Sun and Jaune asked at the same time, Glynda nodded.

"That. Is. So. AWESOME!" Sun shouted jumping from his sit, but hit his head to the ceiling, groaning in pain.

"I can't believe it, something that's considered to be a fairy tale is actually real." Jaune said trying to wrap his head around this new truth.

"So, tell us, how did the city survive the battle and stayed hidden all this time?" Sun asked exciting, like child begging for a bedtime story.

Glynda couldn't help but chuckles seeing Sun like this, it reminds her some children she knows back home always loves a good story time.

"After the battle which we called it the Great War, there were some survivors who thought that the witch was gone forever. Thus beginning to rebuild their home, but they also feared that there maybe others wanting to take over the city for its secrets for themselves, so they decided hide the city with a powerful magic spell that covers the city in a dome-forcefield making it invisible on the outside." Glynda explained, the boys became fascinated.

"It has been that way for 800 years, locking ourselves away from the outside was what we believed was for the best as we lived our peaceful days since then." Glynda said as her smile change to a frown.

"But the peace didn't last long." Jaune guessed.

"Yes, about 80 years ago; one of the warriors was exploring outside the city in the jungle for patrol he spotted two creatures he was not familiar with and gotten a closer look. To his surprise, it was a Grimm."

"Grimm, as in the black soulless creatures that destroyed the city?" Jaune asked freaking out a bit.

"Yes, the warrior fled back to the city, accidentally leading the creature there, the barrier kept the creatures out. However, the people were not at ease as they believe it is a sign… that the Black Witch Salem is returning." Glynda mentioned.

Both boys suddenly felt shivers down their spines from just hearing the name for the first time.

"Is there any info about who Salem?" Jaune asked.

"No, she is a complete mystery. Like she just appeared out of nowhere has set her sight on conquering Golden Beacon as a start for her quest of world conquest and wanted to make everyone her slaves. It was dark times." Glynda sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But the warriors were able to defeat Salem before, right?" Sun asked.

"Yes, because we possess a power that is unique to each of us we called Semblance." Glynda said as she demonstrate by making the soda can Sun finished drinking float in the air and move towards shocking the boys.

"You can move stuff with your mind?!" Sun gasped.

"Something like that, Semblance are like your very own super power only unique to them or similar to another." Glynda explained.

"Like the X-Men!" Sun said.

"If you like to look at it that way." Glynda rolled her eyes.

"What about Ozpin, how does he fit into all this?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well, you see, it was a little over 40 years ago." Glynda begun explaining how she first met Ozpin.

 **(40 years ago)**

" _Ozpin was a prodigy at the time, a young man with very good grades, wisdom beyond his years, caring man for others, and has a bright mind for solving puzzles including ancient ones. That is how he was about to find where our city is, we actually left clues to where the two pieces of the map is for those who chooses to follow and he was the very first to find both."_

A younger Ozpin with black hair is walking through the jungle while cutting down some vines and brushes with his cane-sword, he spotted a symbol that is two axes cross together in front of tall gold-brown grass forming a circle. He took out the map seeing the same symbol on it knowing he's in the right direction, he feels in his bones that he's getting closer to making a discovery of a lifetime. He looks back with a smile at his friend.

" _He was accompanied by a scientist named Arthur Watts, who wanted to know about the city like him."_

Watts is a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

Hours of struggling through the jungle later, Ozpin's face became shock of what he's seeing in front of him and Watts was the same.

" _When they reached the city they were suddenly attacked by the Grimms and they quickly ran inside the barrier, and we were all shocked to have outsiders enter our city but Ozpin assured that they mean us no harem. Our elder since good in Ozpin's heart though Watts she wasn't, but Watts said that he only wants to pursue knowledge and nothing else. And so, we welcomed them into our city."_

Ozpin and Watts are surrounded by the citizens of making them feel welcome. Watts formed a smile sinister-looking smile though no one notice.

" _We showed them the power source of the barrier is a strong warrior with a large, powerful pool of aura, the lifeforce of all living things that is power by our very souls. They are known as Guardian, with a magic spell that as long the person shall lives the barrier will remain, it has been that way for generations."_

Ozpin and the elder woman meets an elder-man sitting comfortably in his home with the younger Glynda right besides him, greeting Ozpin with a warm smile and then he coughs hervy.

" _The Guardian at the time was reaching his limit with time as he does not have longer as the barrier grew weaker as well. We needed a new Guardian soon, the elder believes that Ozpin is the one and to our surprise Ozpin willingly accepts without hesitation. It was as if the Gods themselves have brought us this man which had the potential to be a great guardian as it turns out he has a larger amount of aura than anyone in the city."_

Ozpin is seen standing in the middle of a large dark room with bright colors and Ozpin starts glowing bright of green aura that its shine could cover the whole room, he stands in the center of a giant glowing crest and four women are on the edge as they glow of different colors.

" _In order to become Guardian, one must have his aura unlock and the spell I mentioned earlier to be cast by the Four Maidens of Season: four special women with magical powers that is unlike Semblances. And they each have the power of the seasons, hence the name: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall."_

Watts is seen walking towards the center of the city while looking around basking all the glory sights of the city and seeing the people look so happy enjoying their peaceful days without a care in the world. He eyes went evil-looking and the smile from before as he reach into his coat-pocket and pulls out a red-black crystal. Watt's slams the crystal to the ground and large cracks forms with red-glowing lights emits to the surface.

" _6 weeks after Ozpin became the new Guardian things were looking good for everything in our city until Watts revealed his true colors… and brought ruin to our city. This whole time before he met Ozpin, he was a secret agent for Salem from outside the city, meaning she has followers in other lands. And it all happened during an eclipse."_

Watts steps back as something started rising from the ground, revealing to be none other than the Black Witch, Salem.

Salem standing at the height of 231 cm (making her 7'7"), her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Breasts sizes: Q-cup.

Salem looks around seeing the people looking scared that the scary witch from the old stories is here inside the city, the white-faced woman smirks before risiing her arms in the air and suddenly hordes of Grimms came out of the cracks and start the destrutction of the city.

" _Ozpin told us to get everyone to safety while he deals with Salem, even though he's still new to being a Guardian, he already shown to be quite the capable man of using his newfound strength and already unlocked his Semblace which would've taken a few years to discover."_

Ozpin charges at the enemies; Watts tried shooting him down with a gun but Ozpin deflected them easily with a green-blurry imagine in front like he's moving fast than his own speed limit or moving fast forward in time. The new Guardian knocks Watts and make his stand against Salem as they stare at each other with such intentions in their eyes.

Explosions erupts from the background as the warriors fight off against the hordes with battle cries being loud from a far distance. Ozpin and Salem just stand there waiting for one another to make a move, and tumbleweed bounces pass between them then the two clash.

" _The battle between Ozpin and Salem was so great it felt like they can shake the very earth itself, almost seemly even in power, thankfully Ozpin emerge victorious, but he also suffered a very heavy price."_

Ozpin turns his back on the heavily injured Salem as she struggles to get up, refusing to accept defeat she luncg her hand at Ozpin's back piercing through the left side nearly avoided the stomach as blood grudges out as the newly Guardian gasps of blood.

" _Salem has been defeated, but she still lives swearing that she'll be back as she and Watts retreated with the Grimms following, we won the battle but the war is still on. Ozpin has been injured beyond repair, it's a miracle that he's still alive from that but knew his time will come, that's when the elder told him about a vision she had of two young warriors from the outside world will be our savor. So, he spended 3 and a half years and decided to leave Golden Beacon knowing the barrier will still be up for as long he still draws breath and I volunteer to go with him to make sure he's safe until he finds the two warriors."_

Ozpin and Glynda are seen leaving the Golden Beacon as they wave goodbye to the two wishing them a safe travel and hope that Glynda will somehow stay in touch to tell them about the outside world.

 **(Present)**

"We lived together for a while until Ozpin suggests that we go separate path so that the enemies won't find us both at the same time, I became a teacher at a private school and Ozpin as you know became a High school Principal. We still kept in touch until now." Glynda finished her story.

"Man, betrayed by the one you trusted, I like to get my hands on that bastard!" Sun declared that he would give that Watts guy a lesson he'll never forget.

"Now I'm starting to see why he wants us to go there, he believes we're the warriors who are meant to stop Salem." Jaune pieced together Ozpin's plan.

"I trusted Ozpin for years, and I'm willingly to bet my life on you boys!" Glynda determined.

Sun and Jaune knew the moment Glynda finished her story and look at them with those eyes of hers, they would in this more than they realize and will go to fulfill Ozpin's wish.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ozpin and Glynda's past has been revealed of how the man knew about the Golden Beacon city and becoming a Guardian until his death, now Sun and Jaune have picked up the torch left by Ozpin to carry on his will to save the world from Salem.**

 **Now, I know what you're all thinking: "Shadow Joestar, why did you make Salem's breasts so FUCKING big, there's no way an anime character could have breasts that big!" Well, you all be surprised when I found out about a monster girl from Monster Musume, her name is Cathyl, the Minotaur who lives on a farm, I'm sure you heard of her. I even made Salem's height like Cathyl.**

 **To be honest, I didn't think Anime/Manga girls' breasts could get any bigger than Cattleya from Queen's Blade and Mammon from Seven Mortal Sins, but the anime creators have proven my wrong.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Path to the Hidden City**

Two hours have passed since Glynda revealed the whole truth to the boys about herself, the Golden Beacon city, Ozpin being a guardian, the Grimm having a leader named Salem, and them supposedly being the two chosen warriors that will protect the city and free the world from Salem once and for all. It was a lot of information for them to take in, normally other people would think this story to be crazy and impossible, but deep down they can tell Glynda was telling the truth though not sure how exactly can they save the world by themselves. She mentioned that there will be other warriors in the city that can help train them to become stronger and help them be ready for the time when they'll have to face Salem.

"Hey Glynda, there is something that's been bugging for a while after you told the story." Sun said to the woman who is reading a book while the plane is still on auto-pilot.

"Yes." Glynda responded, taking her eyes off the book.

"You said it's been 40 years since you left the city, right?" Sun asked.

"Actually, it was 37, I can't believe it's been away that long and I'm finally returning home." Glynda said, looking out the window, imagining how much the city has change over the years.

"Yeah, well, what I don't get it that how is that you look so young like in your late thirties?" Sun asked, Jaune spirt out his drink of the shock from the question.

"Sun! You know it's rude to ask a lady about her age!" Jaune scolded.

"Hey, I'm just curious." Sun said.

"It's fine, there is one more thing I should tell you. When those who have their aura unlock like me, it not only grants you power, but it can also slow down your aging a little, so you can fight longer." Glynda explained.

"So, if we get our aura unlock, we can look a bit younger when we reach our forties? Awesome!" Sun excited.

"Yes, I believe I was about… around 20-years-old when I met Ozpin." Glynda mentioned.

"I can't wait to get there, I wonder much have they been catching up through the change of time in the world?" Sun asked curious.

"We still have our ancient traditions, I guess you could say we're a bit behind about a few decades though Ozpin managed to help update us and we have some technology." Glynda answered.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The beeping on the ship went off, Glynda got up from her sit and head to the piloting room.

"Huh, what's going on?" Jaune asked, a little scared.

"No need to worry boys, that just mean we have arrived at the first checkpoint." Glynda announced.

"Checkpoint?" Jaune confused.

"Buckle up, I'm going to land the plane." Glynda said. The boys did as they were told.

"I'm still surprise that you know how to fly a plane, Glynda." Sun commented.

"Well, I took a few lessons with Ozpin until I gotten the hang of it on my 13th try." Glynda explained.

"…13 tries?" Jaune sweatdropped, feeling a little scared about this info.

"Man, all those poor planes…" Sun said nervous, looking a little pale.

Outside, the plane flies around in circles a bit until it got close to the land bringing out its landing wheels and they touch the ground for forward for a while until the plane fully stops at the edge of a jungle with its nose barely touching a tree.

"Alright boys, we're here." Glynda announced as she turns on the seatbelt sign letting them know it's okay to move around.

Jaune and Sun got their things they packed up for the trip though they weren't entirely sure for how long they were going to be gone, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. They follow Glynda as they exit the plane and stare at the big wide jungle right in front of them, seeing all the tall trees and hear birds chirping as they fly above them.

"So, this is the jungle where the city is hidden besides the forcefield?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, here is where the path of the Golden Beacon start for travelers should they wish to find the city and Ozpin was the first person to found us in centuries to found us." Glynda said, looking at one tree with a mark of two axes crossing each other like an X in a circle.

"Awesome, let's get started!" Sun excited running off but was stop by Glynda's semblance.

"Do you even know where to start looking for the trail to the Golden Beacon?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think Oobleck taught us that in history class." Sun chuckled. Glynda rolls her eyes and release Sun.

"If you're not too careful, you could end up getting lost in the jungle for months or years, getting caught in the traps our people set up. Or both." Glynda warned.

"Guess you guys are being caution since Watts, huh?" Jaune guessed.

"He fooled us all, even Ozpin who once trusted that mad scientist." Glynda grunted, feeling anger rising from the memories of that man.

"Hey, don't worry, I promise Jaune and I will not do anything to harm your people and we'll do everything we can to help." Sun promised with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still scared about all this, but I won't turn my back on the people who needs help." Jaune vowed.

Glynda smiles, though they are still young kids they have more hearts together than any grown men she knows besides Ozpin, perhaps these boys can bring light to the Golden Beacon just as Ozpin believes in them. And maybe she would like to get some alone time with Jaune when she gets the chance, she couldn't help but admires the cutie's bravery.

"(Wait, cutie, where did that come from?)" Glynda thought asked herself, shaking the thought out and turn her back on them.

"Follow me and stay very close together, the jungle is still dangerous even with my guide." Glynda warned.

"Got it!" Sun smirked.

"Let's hope we don't get eaten." Jaune prayed to the Gods for their safety.

And so the trio have enter the jungle starting the journey to the Golden Beacon as Glynda hopes everyone back home are doing okay during her absents, Sun feeling pretty excited as always wondering what the city is gonna be like in person, and Jaune try his best to be brave for his best friend and promised himself to carry on Ozpin's will even though he didn't have choice to begin with.

They walk through the jungle passing by some trees and moving some giant leaves out of the way, Sun look up at one tree and got a fun idea he always wanted to try out since he was a little kid. He climbs up a tree and stand on a branch, grabs hold of a vine making sure it's safe and start swinging while shouting out the famous Tarzan yell, getting Jaune and Glynda to look up seeing the silly monkey boy swinging around like a jungle boy then became worry.

"Sun, look out for that tree!" The blonde woman and boy tried to warn Sun, but it was too late as Sun crash into a tree.

He slides down a few feet until his body fell off and falls to the ground, Glynda stop him in just when he was inches close to the ground as she sighs.

They came to a stop at a river, decided to take a short break after wondering in the jungle and Glynda uses her semblance to pull out a boat that has been hiding in the brushes setting on the shore close to the water. They climb aboard and rood the river to the other end, the boys see fishes swimming by and going on ahead like they're faster than the boat, a fork path is up ahead as Glynda knows which way to go by turning the boat left. They ride the river for a few more minutes until Glynda spotted the tree with the same mark of the Golden Beacon like the other tree from before and land the boat on shore than they continue the way on foot.

They find themselves standing at an old-looking rope bridge that leads to the other side of the large, deep cavern as they couldn't see the bottom as is nothing but darkness down there. They carefully walk across the bridge seeing as the wood could give out any second now, Jaune nearly fall when he steps on one wood, but Sun quickly grab his arm and pull him up.

"You know, I should have some people look that." Glynda said, thinking this bridge could either use some repairs or an upgrade.

"Yeah, you think?" Sun asked sarcastically.

"Oh, this bridge is making me feel dizzy." Jaune groaned.

Once they got to the other side of the bridge, they walk through a path through some trees. Glynda's eyes narrow to her right after hearing a stick snapped, stopping in her tracks as the boys stop as well.

"Glynda, is everything okay?" Jaune asked.

"Boys, get to a safe distance." Glynda ordered holding out her riding crop.

"What, but why?" Sun asked.

 **(Music-Power Rangers Jungle Fury Theme)**

Then suddenly something big came out of the trees revealing itself to be two giant snakes: one is black, and the other is white. Both looking at the three humans with hungry looks in their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Jaune asked panicking.

"It's a Grimm, a King Taijitu, two-headed snake that both heads are at each end." Glynda answered quickly before push the charging black head to missing them and crash against a tree.

Jaune and Sun quickly hid behind a tree as they watch to see how a warrior of the Golden Beacon city fights against those Grimm she told them about. Seeing one with their own eyes sure is scary seeing the dead in their eyes like all they care about is destruction, they hope Glynda can handle this consider she probably haven't fight in years since leaving the city.

Back to the fight: Glynda use her semblance to lift some broken sticks with sharp ends and send them attacking the giant snakes though it did little affect as the white-head go around a tree and pounce at the woman, but she saw it coming jump backward to avoid it and send the stick for the eye as they spin really fast like flying-drills moving at high speed. They pierce through one eye of the white-head making it hiss in pain, the black-head charge at her from the left as Glynda stop it and slams it to the ground a few times before pulling a tree down on top of it. The white-head now hiss in anger as Glynda runs around pointing her crop at the sky, while the white-head is busy trying to catch her in its mouth dark clouds form above them with a thunder sound.

"Is she making those clouds?" Jaune asked.

"What, is she gonna make it rain?" Sun asked, hoping Glynda knows what she's doing.

Glynda dodges the strikes and see the cloud is ready, she quickly jumps out of the way of the white-head's attack and swing her crop down as the cloud started raining down sharp ices impaling the white-head on the head and body. Hissing of agonizing pain before fall to the ground dead as Glynda stand proud of victory and the cloud disburse.

 **(Music End)**

"Awesome! That was so cool that way you move, and you made the clouds appeared that was crazy!" Sun commented exciting as he comes out of hiding.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked worry.

"I'm fine, that Grimm was just the exercise I needed." Glynda grinned.

However, the Grimm was not fully down for she only dealt with one head as the black-head got the tree off and hiss in rage at Glynda and the boys who are shock. Just as the black-head was about to charge at them, something or someone on a tree jumps off with the hand turned into gold and dives down at the black snake slamming it down piercing it.

"Guess being in the outside world have made you soft, huh, Glynda?" A woman voice said, hoping off the dead black-head as Glynda gasps of seeing a familiar face she has not seen in a long time.

The woman's appearance to be a South American native woman with mocha colored skin. She wears a white slip and a pink, orange, and white top. She also has brown eyes, straight black hair with flat bangs, two earrings, and two jade bracelets. One thigh high black stocking, elbow length fingerless glove-like gold gauntlets, and a gold ball hanging by a black belt wrapped around her waist. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Chel!" Glynda shouted in joy, running to her friend into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Glynda." Chel smiled, hugging her friend back.

"Yes, I can see you look better than before." Glynda complimented.

"Thanks, had to keep myself in shape while you were gone." Chel said, she looks behind her friend seeing the two boys as Jaune waves at her nervously.

"Dips." Sun whispered, almost falling for the woman.

"Glynda, the barrier suddenly disappeared, is Ozpin…?" Chel asked, pausing her question though Glynda already knew what she was asking.

"I'm sorry Chel, but Ozpin… he's no longer with us." Glynda informed sad.

"…I see, and those two?" Chel asked about the boys.

"Ozpin risk his life to let us get away, believing them to be the saviors like the elder foretold." Glynda answered.

"Really?" Chel surprised.

"We made a promise to help you beat the shit out of Salem, we owe it to Ozpin." Sun stated holding up a fist.

"Whatever we can to help, we'll do it and more if we have to." Jaune added.

"Wow, you guys have guts." Chel smiled, maybe these boys can be the saviors they've been looking for.

"Come on." Chel gestured them to follow her.

Jaune and Sun follow the two women through the woods for a minute and gasps of seeing the very place they were sent to.

"Jaune, Sun, welcome to the city of the Golden Beacon!" Glynda welcomed as they stare at the large building structures.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and Sun have finally arrived at the Golden Beacon where the legend has started as they'll become legends themselves, hopefully they'll be up to the task to carry on Ozpin's will to protect the place. Now that they got a look at a Grimm and Glynda fighting, they'll have to step up their game for this.**

 **Chel has made her appearance and is a good friend to Glynda, hope you notice how she killed the black-head snake Grimm because that's her semblance and it'll be explain later. I also made her breasts sizes G for Gold. Haha, get it?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Golden Beacon's Two New Guardians**

They couldn't believe this is happening to them right now, but both best friends knew better than to turn away from the reality that is right in front of them and also knew their lives are never going to be the same again.

Sun Wukong and Jaune Arc are standing speechless through the front gate and on the doorstep of the ancient lost city that was said to have been destroyed centuries ago and consider a fairy tale, the myth that most people would consider it to be not real in the first place.

The Golden Beacon city.

"Not a single word, I would've figured the monkey boy would be more excited than this." Chel commented, pointing her thumb at Sun.

"That just shows how excited these boys are, though I did not think we would have to drag them into this secret war." Glynda worried.

"Hey girl, if Ozpin didn't sacrifice his life to make sure these boys get here then he knows they're our only hope." Chel said gentle hit Glynda's shoulder.

"I know, now come along boys. We have to see the elder about unlocking your aura." Glynda said.

The boys are still in their shocked state as if their whole nerve system has been shut down and couldn't move a muscle, so Chel decided to help them "wake up" by smacking on their back making them stumble a bit which knocked their sense back into them.

"You boys done daydreaming?" Chel joked.

"If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up!" Sun excited.

"It's still hard to imagine that something so large like this city had been hidden for so long." Jaune pointed out as the boys began walking following the two older women.

"It's all thanks to the barrier that kept our city out of sight for 800 years until now." Chel said.

"Whoa!" Sun looked around seeing the whole ancient city himself.

Everything appears to be old-school tradition like the people are wearing some cloth as the female wear two pieces and the male only wears one though they all wear shorts while most of the males have shirts. There are some stores like the ones at home or the mall though a little smaller as they have the basic things like clothes, food, and other things people need for their everyday life, and just like Glynda said they have the advance tech with them little at the boys hometown though they look little more advance than the ones back home.

As the four walks together, the people around them are starting to look at the two new boys whispering to each other wondering what they're here for and notice Glynda is with them too.

"Hey, is that Glynda?" A man asked.

"Oh god, it's the Good Witch of Oz!" A woman shocked.

"Our little witch has come home!" An older woman cheered.

And soon everyone gathers the four to greet Glynda, welcoming back one of their own as they thought they would never see her again after leaving the city with Ozpin after forty years and cheer for her return.

"Yes, everyone, it is good to see you all again, but I must take these boys to the elder quickly." Glynda said as she uses her semblance to move everyone apart to make a path.

"LOOK OUT BELOW?!" A girl shouted.

Everyone looks up to see a young girl falling from the sky with a wooden plank as she screams from the top of her lungs bracing herself for the crash landing and pain with it, but it never came. She slowly opens her eyes to find herself floating in the air a few feet to the ground along with the plank.

"I see you're still doing your extreme stunt as always, Nora Valkyrie." Glynda sighed.

"Whoa, Cranky Glynda! When did you get back?" The girl named Nora asked.

Nora is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a pair of pink fingerless gloves, a white shirt with a heart shape hole above her cleavage, a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length. She also has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"And you're still calling me that, though I'm not surprise for to do this in a time of need." Glynda said, hiding a small smile that only Jaune notice.

"That was awesome, Nora! I want to do that!" Another girl coming to them.

"And the other problem child is here too." Glynda said.

"Yang check it out! Glynda is back!" Nora shouted.

The girl named Yang a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"(Wow, she's cute!)" Jaune thought complimented.

"No way, you're actually back!" Yang shocked exciting.

"Yes, Yang Xiao Long and I see you're doing well over the years." Glynda commented.

"Totally, forty years of training but still have the appearance of an awesome 19-year-old woman!" Yang flexed her muscles as Glynda rolls her eyes and Chel giggles.

"Anyway, the barrier suddenly went down. What happened?" Yang asked as the people also started to question it too, they feared that something happened to Ozpin knowing he must've died as everyone knows this.

"That is why I'm here, I must speak with the elder about this now." Glynda said, not wanting to talk about it in front of all these people.

"Then you're in luck, the elder has been expecting you." A boy said walking to her.

He's a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

"It's good to see you again, Master Goodwitch." The boy bowed.

"Hello, Lie Ren, you and these two have grown a lot stronger." Glydna smiled.

"Uh, their names sound like they're from different countries." Jaune whispered to himself, he remembers Oobleck mentioning that the ancient traveled all over the world, that must be why.

"Hey there, in case you're wondering I'm Sun Wukong and this my best friend, Jaune Arc!" Sun introduced himself and Jaune.

"Uh, hello…" Jaune greeted nervous.

"Umm, they don't look like they're from here." Nora narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"That's because they are from the outside sent here by Ozpin." Glynda revealed.

"Really, but why isn't the big man here himself?" Nora asked.

"That's one of the reasons why we need to see the elder." Glynda said.

"Then follow me."Ren said, escorting them to the elder.

 **(Up the temple)**

"Sheesh, why couldn't you guys build an escalator on these stairs?" Sun exhausted a little.

"Then how would you get the thunder-thighs?" Nora asked.

"Thunder… what?" Jaune confused of what the orange hair girl said.

"That just her way of saying strong legs." Ren explained.

"Man, it feels like we've been walking 50 miles." Sun complained.

"5 miles actually, and no need to worry anymore because we're here." Ren pointed that they're at the top to the temple.

"Finally! Take that stairs!" Sun yelled at the stairs.

"Silly-billy, stairs can't talk." Nora giggled.

"Well, it's about time you got here." An elder woman's voice complained as she walks out of the temple.

She's an elderly woman with dark skin and long silver hair, which she wears in a single braid down her back. She is of small stature and appears to be hunched over. She wears a full-length dress in the traditional Tabasco style, consisting of a dark blue top with full sleeves and skirt comprised of alternating light and dark blue layers. In addition to her dress, she wears thick brown gloves and a heavy blue cloak trimmed at the edges with a pattern of white, hollow triangles on a light blue background. A similar white and blue trim is around the neck of the cloak. The cloak is secured to her shoulders with ornate white pauldrons. She also wears high-tech googles over her eyes. She holds a walking stick comprised of a natural wooden shaft terminating in a smooth, narrow section and metal foot with a purple band around its middle. Her walking stick is topped by an ornate blue skull connected by means of a thick metal band with a purple ring at its center. On the front of the connecting band is a large, blunt protrusion located directly below the skull's mouth.

"Elder Maria, it is good to see you again." Glynda bowed.

"I'm a little angry that neither you nor Ozpin have even bothered to write us a letter or call us through the little communications we gave you, but I'm glad your safe." Maria angered at first, but then smile.

"If safe you mean failing to protect the Guardian Ozpin then you did a wonderful job." A woman said sarcastically walking out of the temple.

"Still discreet as always, Cinder Fall." Glynda said.

The woman named Cinder has air skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. She wears a black eyepatch that has straps that run both above and below her right eye. She sports a black tank top and shorts that are mostly covered with a black cloak worn over her left arm, all of them having gold trimmings. Her blue feather accessory is over the right side of her chest. She also has a black and gold band over white bandages, a black band on her right wrist, a glove for her left hand and black knee-high laced, and heeled boots. Cinder also has two earrings. Breasts sizes: F-cup. H-cup.

"Well, one of us has to be." Cinder rolled her eyes and walk closer to Glynda then her face forms a gentle smile.

"It's good to see you again, Glynda." Cinder held out her hand.

"Same here, old friend. I can tell you've been through a lot yourself." Glynda accepted the hand and looking at Cinder in a new outfit since the last time she saw her.

"Yes, believe it or not, the Grimm are getting stronger and more dangerous than we feared." Cinder informed as she held her left arm.

"Then we better hurry and appointed our two new Guardians." Maria said, shocking Jaune and Sun.

"Wait, you already knew?" Jaune asked.

"Ozpin send me a telepathic message in my head before he died, still the brave man we knew and will never be forgotten." Maria said, taking a moment of silent to prey for Ozpin's soul safe travel to Heaven.

"So, that's why the barrier is down." Yang said sadly as the other young fighters look sad too.

"I'm a little worried about this, we never have two Guardians before, only one." Cinder pointed out.

"That's true, but Ozpin risked his very life protecting these boys from danger and I believe Salem does not know about them, yet. And we're going to train them for the battle that has yet to come." Maria hoped that the last message from Ozpin saying these young boys will finally put an end to Salem. Let's hope he's right.

"Now, let's get this over with, I maybe over a hundred-years-old but I'm don't have all day." Maria snapped as she walks back into the temple.

"She's sure full of rainbows and sunshines." Sun said sarcastically.

Everyone follows the old lady into the temple heading for the large room where the ritual for the becoming a guardian will take place. Maria first unlock the boys' aura like what Glynda told them from her story, much to everyone's surprises they have a large amount of aura though Jaune's is a little bigger than Sun's, and she told them to stand at the center to begin the ritual. They see Cinder standing at one of the four circles outside the bigger one and three other women soon enter as the boys began to realize they must be Maiden of Seasons. Jaune notice one of them looks just like Yang, but older with black hair and red eyes. Then the Maidens all glow of different colors and light shines beneath the boys' feet and shot of a pillar of light toward the sky and a new barrier is forged much to the people's joy.

The light fade from the room and the four Maidens stopped glowing too.

"It is done." Maria announced softly.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sun excited.

"I almost wet myself there." Jaune muttered.

"I'll admit, I too was worried about performing the ritual for two Guardians, but it looks like Ozpin's hunch on you two went off on a high note." Maria confessed.

"So, when we get to fight the monsters?" Sun asked while throwing punches into the air.

"Easy there kid, you first need training to see what you're capable of in a fight before we can let you fight any Grimm." Maria mentioned.

"Well, huh, I… never actually been in a fight before." Jaune confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll try to go easy on you." Yang smirked which made Jaune feel scared.

"I got your back, dude, like always! As long as we're together, nothing can stop us!" Sun declared as he wraps his arm on Jaune's shoulder cheering him up a bit.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and Sun are now officially the new Co-Guardians of the Gold Beacon thus bringing back the barrier that protects it and its people, but they'll need to get stronger in order to keep it that way as the boys will receive some hard training from the other warriors of Beacon and will discover their Semblances along the way. Let just hope this doesn't go over their heads, especially for Sun.**

 **And in case you're wondering, Yang is not Ruby's sister in this story, or is she?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First Day of Surviving the Training**

Sun and Jaune are sleeping next to each other in their own king-size bed within their own bedroom as it was given to them after becoming the new Guardians of Golden Beacon, the room is big like a special suite at a five-star hotel with a big flat-screen TV and good decoration of the room too. The boys were shocked to see the room last night though Sun took an immediate liking to this and Jaune is still getting use to it, but they thank the elder Maria and the city giving them such hospitality as they were told to get a good night sleep for training will begin in the morning which is today with the sun rising.

"Time to wake you boys up." A girl said and blew on the whistle loud that woke the boys up.

"What the…?" Sun spooked.

"Sorry about that, but I just thought you boys would be heavy sleepers and doing this would wake you up." The girl explained her reason.

"P-Please don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jaune panted.

"I'll try, anyway, I'm Coco Adel." Coco introduced herself.

Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap of the bag. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Nice to meet you, Coco." Jaune said before realizing something.

"Wait, how did you get into our room?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, I used the extra key here. Elder Maria said that should go wake you two up to make sure you don't miss your first day of training." Coco explained.

"Well, we're up now and ready for whatever your city will throw at us!" Sun excited getting up from his bed and throw some punches.

"Huh, what kind of training are they gonna make us do exactly?" Jaune asked nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be given the first level of training for all beginners like the others including myself." Coco answered.

"Level 1, huh? I think I'm more of a level zero since I never actually had to fight." Jaune mentioned.

"But what about the time you stood up against Cardin, that was seriously cool, man." Sun recalled that time.

"Except I didn't fight back, I just took in the punches which really hurt." Jaune said.

"But you kept getting back up no matter how hard he hits, that just shows of tough you are." Sun pointed out.

"If you boys are done talking about your good old days, we need to get going to the training hall or else the trainer will be very upset." Coco reminded them as tap her wrist pretending that she's wearing a watch.

"Well, we better get dress and head out." Sun said.

Jaune is still feeling nervous about this training they're gonna be doing in order to become stronger Guardians for the Gold Beacon city, sure it's probably going to be the basic for a while until they get to the really hard part that will make him bleed and left with broken bones like in one of those action martial movies with the training montage.

"I wonder if it's too late to back to sleep?" Jaune asked himself, knowing the answer too well.

 **(Training)**

"Oh, what's taking them so long. I want to start breaking them into shape, starting with the legs." Nora excited with a wicked smirk.

"Calm down, Nora, they still got a few minutes and Coco is bringing them here right now." Ren stated with a gentle touch on Nora's shoulder.

"I still don't sleep why I couldn't go and wake them up myself." Yang complained.

"Because you'll most likely try to prank either one of them or see what they look like without their pants." A girl said walking up to Yang.

The is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her Faunus trait is a pair of black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. Her outfit is a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, which have purple outlines. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe her weapon. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Morning, Blake!" Nora greeted.

"Hey, I was NOT going to do those things!... Well, maybe one of them." Yang said having a though of what they would look like naked.

"Yang, they are the new Guardians of the city and we need to be serious on training them if they're ever going to be ready to face the Grimm." Blake stated.

"Relax, I'm sure they got what it takes." Yang said confident.

"Like your mom being the supervisor the training and training them herself as well?" Blake asked, making Yang's eyes widen of realization.

"Oh Grimm, they're doom." Yang started to worry for the boys.

"Not to mention your mom can be really hardcore most of the times, I wonder if she'll break their legs?" Nora asked.

"What is it about you interested in breaking people's legs?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, it just feels relaxing to me when I fight someone." Nora shrugged.

They heard the doors of the training hall open as they see Coco entering the large spaced room with Jaune and Sun behind her.

"Alright, boys and girls, the two Guardians/Savors are here for the big workout!" Coco announced as the boys look around the room.

"Wow, this is even bigger than our gym!" Sun commented.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready because you might be facing a little Hell today." Yang warned.

"Why say that?" Jaune asked.

"Because… my mom is going to be training you guys too." Yang revealed.

"What's wrong with that, we're gonna need all the help we can get to be ready for the Grimm and that Salem bitch." Sun failed to see the problem of another wanting to help out.

"Trust me when I say this, my mom is tougher and ruthless in battle and takes training seriously like an actual fight. Very strict too." Yang explained. She looks up seeing a raven bird standing on an I-beam and flew down.

"I'm sure whatever brutal training your mom has in mind, Jaune and I can take it." Sun smirked pulling Jaune in as he becomes nervous of meeting this woman.

"Then I hope you can bite more than you can chew." A woman said making the boys silent and slowly turns around seeing the woman who is Yang's mom face to face.

She looks very similar to Yang; they share the same facial shape. However, her's hair is jet black, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and slight age lines are under her eyes. Her hair is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers. A cowlick can be seen protruding from the top of her head, similar to that of her daughter's. She has dark crimson color eyes. She wears a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. Solid black leggings and black heels with a red sole. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"(Whoa, she's scary!)" Sun and Jaune thought the same thing of the woman.

"Boys meet my mom, Raven Branwen Xiao Long." Yang introduced her mom to the two newly Guardians.

"So, you two are the new Guardians of Gold Beacon that Ozpin chose, umm?" Raven asked.

"Well, to be honest we weren't expecting anything like this, but here we are." Jaune said then suddenly got flip on his back to the ground without even realizing it.

"Hey, what you did that for" Sun was about to ask when he suddenly find himself being flip over too, but his tail stretch itself to the ground stopping the impact mostly and Sun quickly flip himself back up standing, but got punch in the face making him fall.

"Hmm, it would seem you have the better fighting instinct than the blonde one." Raven commented.

"Ow, that really hurt." Jaune groaned as he gets himself up and help Sun on his feet too.

"That's because you didn't engage your aura, it helps defend your body from damage." Raven said.

"Yeah, mentioned that while we were walking through the jungle to here." Sun said.

"You will need to learn on how to engage your aura during battle. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds." Ren explained.

"You can also focus your aura in your fists to increase your strength or on your legs to make yourself a little faster." Raven added.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Jaune asked.

"(Are these boys really the best Ozpin could get?)" Raven thought, questioning on the man's judgement on choices of his successors.

"Remember how your aura was unlocked by elder Maria yesterday?" Raven asked back.

"Oh yeah, I felt myself more… free." Sun recalled.

"Yes, recall that feeling and let it flow through you, you must think of it as naturally as breathing." Raven said.

"Oh, that's going to be hard." Jaune sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Sun asked running to the object he saw. It looks like a big egg-like ball that is black that has a white skull mask and red eyes.

"That? It's just a basic punching dummy we used for children when they start learning combat." Raven answered.

"Cool, because this would be perfect for Jaune to start." Sun pointed out, making his best friend chuckles nervous.

"You never fought in a fight before?" Blake asked.

"No, I never thought of myself as a fighter and I prefer settling things peacefully, but I know that's not always going to be the case." Jaune said.

"(Hmm, this maybe interesting to see.)" Raven thought smirked.

"Okay Jaune, why don't you try punching this dummy to see what you got." Raven patted the dummy.

Jaune gulps before walking toward the punching dummy, looking at it makes him think of the Grimm he heard about and the ones he saw in the flesh yesterday when he and Sun arrived at the city.

"Just relax, buddy, remember how I showed." Sun called out, this got Raven curious.

Jaune nodded and took a breath to clear his head a bit, he then threw his first punch at the dummy as hard as he can and hit the dummy making a bang sound as it move back a little, and Jaune screams in pain as he held his hurting hand.

"What the fuck is that thing made of?!" Jaune asked wincing.

"Metal, steel to be exact. It's the perfect training method to increase our physical strength to punch harder than any normal humans even the strong ones." Raven explained knocking on the dummy making some banging sounds.

"Was it like that for you guys?" Sun asked the others.

"Something like that, though there have been others being gifted with some strength despite the young age before unlocking their auras." Ren gestured toward Yang and Nora.

"I made a dent on its butt." Yang said proudly with her hands on those sexy hips.

"I try smashing it with a hammer, but the thing was tougher than I thought." Nora remembered her time training with the punching dummy.

"Okay, now try coating your fist with your aura and try hitting the dummy again." Raven instructed firmly.

Jaune stand before the dummy again, not entirely sure about this but Raven did mentioned to just feel his aura like he did after elder Maria unlocked his yesterday, he closes his eyes and clench his fist while trying to find summon his aura while also remembering the promise he and Sun made to Ozpin of keeping this ancient city safe from harm. Sure, he was scared and still am too, but it was something he knew that he has to do and will protect everyone the best he can even risking his own life to do it. That determination feeling has made his aura shine around his fist which impress Raven a bit, then he let out a little scream as he threw the aura punch.

The result was beyond anything Jaune had hoped, the punch he did just now caused the dummy to go down backwards with a loud crashing sound.

"Whoa, I did that?" Jaune asked himself shock.

"Alright man, I knew you could do it!" Sun cheered.

"Got to say, you certainly brought down the 'Heavy Metal' on that dummy." Yang punned, everyone groaned except for Jaune who laughs a little.

"My god, your puns are as worst as your father's." Raven annoyed.

"Oh, and Jaune, you might want to step away from that spot." Raven suggested to the blonde boy.

"Why?" Jaune confused, then he got his answer by being smack away by the metal dummy that got back up and sent him flying fifteen feet away.

"Uh, I didn't expect the dummy to bounce back since it made of metal." Sun commented.

"Yeah, we kinda thought that too when we punched it down like that." Nora admitted.

"Alright, now that Jaune has done his first punch, let see how he'll do in level one." Raven pressed a button and then metal pillars are rising around Jaune.

Jaune is confused and scared of what's going to happen next then a boxing gloving launch out one of the holes on the metal pillars punching him straight on the face with the speed two times faster than a sniper bullet.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Sun winced.

"It will with you in there." Raven said.

Before Sun could protest, Raven grabs the back of his shirt and threw him in the training field with Jaune surrounded by the boxing glove pillars.

"So, any ideas here?" Jaune asked hoping Sun would know how to get out of this.

"…Nope." Sun gulped.

Then the screaming starts as Jaune and Sun are being pummeled by the countless boxing gloves coming at them everywhere while the others are watching, the young warriors winces from seeing the pummeling kind remains of them how hard those things hit and Raven just simply smirks as she let this goes on for a seven minutes for Sun and ten for Jaune. When they auras depleted and giving them another minute, Raven stop the machine and they shut down going back down in the ground.

Jaune and Sun are still standing though waving back and forth of the dizziness from all that punching and having some bruises on their bodies as they walk toward Raven until they fell near her feet.

"H… How did we do?" Sun exhausted painfully.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun training you boys." Raven smiled sinisterly; the boys fell unconscious after that.

"Well, at least they survive the first day." Nora said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Jaune and Sun got to see what the training is like for the warriors of Gold Beacon and it was brutal done by Raven who wanted to see how "tough" the boys really are and that was only day one of their training. Let see how the boys will survive more of Raven's training session and hopefully the others will be a little easier on them than her.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monkeying Around even when in Danger**

It has been two weeks and two days since Sun and Jaune started their training with Raven and their new friends in Gold Beacon, the training has been very hard for them, but they kept going none the less.

Sun is seen standing on the training ground staring at Blake who is across from him about 10 feet and both are in their fighting stance, Sun charge and slide down for a swipe-kick but Blake jumps over the monkey as he flips himself upside-down and spins with his legs stretch out toward Blake. The cat girl blocks the spinning attack though felt something wrap around her waist, she looks down surprise to see Sun's tail and his smirking face.

"Care to go for a little spin?" Sun asked sarcastically, making Blake confuse.

Sun spin his body around pulling Blake around him and his tail let go for her to tumble forward a bit though she was able to stop and regain her balance, but then Sun jumps on her shoulders.

"You know, I always thought your cat-ears were cute when we first met." Sun complimented as he wiggles his fingers on one.

"H-Hey, don't touch me there!" Blake begged while trying to shake Sun off.

"Oh, ticklish here, are we?" Sun started ticking her cat-ears making Blake trying to hold in her laughter though she couldn't do with her hands because of Sun's legs in the way.

"S-Stop it, we're suppose to b-be training." Blake reminded as her cheeks starts blushing.

"Hey, it wouldn't hurt to make the serious stuff look fun." Sun advised before he flip in front of Blake and flip her over himself slamming her back to the ground.

"Elbow Slam!" Sun announced as he jumps to elbow Blake in the stomach, but just as he made contact Blake suddenly vanish letting Sun hit the floor instead.

"Whoa, where'd you go?" Sun surprised.

"Right behind you." Blake smirked as she kicks Sun on the back.

"Ow, how'd you do that?" Sun asked.

"It's my Semblance called Shadow. I could say I can make a shadow clone of myself distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time." Blake explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. You could almost be in two places at once." Sun commented.

"Probably, except they only last if someone attacks them." Blake added.

"I see, does that including preventing a monkey from stealing you belt?" Sun grinned as his tails raise holding a belt. Blake's belt to be exact.

"What…?" Blake gasped and felt her pants suddenly fell down revealing her white underwear with cute little black kitties on them.

"Now isn't that adorable!" Sun laughed.

"Not… funny!" Blake angered.

"I bet Yang would laugh seeing those." Sun said.

"Alright, I think that's enough sparing for today and Sun, give Blake her belt back." Raven ordered. Sun threw the belt back to Blake.

"I only wear them because they're comfortable… and Yang already knows." Blake mentioned as she puts her pants back on.

"So, does Yang and was she laughing for seeing them?" Sun asked.

"Yes, she laughed and made stupid puns about them." Blake sighed.

"Wow, I bet you were under purr-easure for your undies." Sun joked.

"Ugh! She did that exact same pun too!" Blake growled.

"Though to be honest, it does sound a bit better than hers." Raven commented.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing like that. I can't help it when there's a moment that everyone could use a good laugh." Sun stated.

"Even when you're supposed to be training?" Blake asked as she put on her belt back on.

"Especially in those hardest times, my martial art always said the sometimes a little laughter can help make others feel better." Sun said.

"Your master must know some good jokes to actually make people laugh." Raven wondered.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time when someone was trying to rob a bank and my master was able to stop him by making a joke. The robber laughed so hard, he willingly surrendered to the police." Sun remembered that time.

"Stopping a robbery with only a joke, your master must be foolish to think that would work." Raven disapproved, thinking this martial art master isn't even a real fighter.

"He may sound much but trust me when I say that he's a real strong fighter." Sun said proudly.

"Speaking of strong fighters, I think we should Jaune's training too." Raven turned around seeing Jaune training with Yang.

Yang is teaching Jaune some punching techniques and sparing each other even though she isn't exactly holding back her strength, Jaune is surprisingly still standing from taking in all those hits because of his larger pool of aura that gives him more defense when anyone in the ancient city meaning he can last longer than Yang until her hair suddenly burst into flames and her eyes turn red. She thrust a powerful punch that send himself flying a few feet away and slide on the ground stopping at Sun's feet.

"You okay, Jaune?" Sun asked.

"I think so…" Jaune groaned a bit.

"Damn, it's only been two weeks and you managed to last long against me." Yang said as she walks up to them.

"Thanks, I guess." Jaune said as Sun helps him up.

"You should take that compliment, only few has ever been able to last long against Yang in a fight." Raven said.

"And you're one of them?" Sun asked.

"Being her mother and all, there is also Cinder, Nora, and Pyrrha." Raven listed the others who can go toe-to-toe against Yang.

"Pyrrha, who's that?" Jaune asked curious.

"Pyrrha Nikos one our strongest young warrior who became a Beacon Warrior a year earlier than anyone else." Blake answered.

"Not to mention she can kick some serious butt. She earned the nickname "The Invincible Warrior" and both with her skills and Semblance." Yang bragged.

"Semblance, what's that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, Blake was showing me hers when I tried to elbow her in the stomach." Sun mentioned.

"Your hair can burst into flames too?" Jaune asked shock.

"No, a Semblance is like a superpower that is unique to one person, everyone has one it just about finding it and mastering it." Blake explained.

"My Semblance you just felt I called it Burn, it allows me to take in all the damage making me stronger and more badass than ever!" Yang explained about her Semblance.

"Oh right, Glynda actually explained this to us back on the plane weeks ago." Jaune realized.

"I guess coach's hard training must knocked that memory out of us." Sun said knocking on his head a little.

"Well, glad you remember that and now if you all excuse me, I'm going check on my group." Raven said as she walks away.

"Tell Vernal I said hi." Yang said as Raven waves at her without looking back.

"Okay, you boys are free and I'm off to pick up my motorcycle." Yang hummed as she walks away.

"If you're not doing anything, you can come with me to the bookstore." Blake offered.

"I don't know, I'm much of a reader kind of guy." Sun said.

"The books he'll read are either the comics or adventure books." Jaune explained.

"Then I think you're going to love the adventure books we have." Blake mentioned.

"Okay, I'll go. Jaune, you want to come?" Sun asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna walk around town for a while." Jaune declined.

"Okay, wish me luck on the date." Sun teased.

"Hey, hey, this is NOT date!" Blake clarified and Sun chuckles.

 **(Tukson's Book Trade)**

"Here, I think you'll like this one." Blake handed an adventure book to Sun.

"Whoa, you have "Journey to the West" here too!" Sun surprised.

"I take it you know that book?" Tukson, the bookstore owner, asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite story of all time which is very famous in Japan!" Sun smiled.

"Well then, by all means go ahead and take it." Tukson said.

"You sure, I know the guardian and all, but you don't have to give me free stuff for that." Sun declined the free offer.

"Hehe, you know, that's exactly what Ozpin said when he came to my bookstore. He was nice guy." Tukson recalled.

"Yeah, he sure was." Sun nodded and reach into his pocket, only to realize he doesn't have any money on him.

"Hey Blake…"

"I'll pay for your book; I do have a 50% discount since I'm this store's number one customer." Blake pointed at the picture of her on a wall with the gold plating that says "#1 Book Lover" on it.

"Cool!" Sun impressed.

The two left the bookstore and are walking together as Blake wanted to show him a good spot for reading.

"Look out!"

Blake and Sun quickly spot a girl coming at them and they move out of the way, the girl went past them as she is rolling on a pair of roller skates and she seems to be going fast until she crashes into a cabbages crate.

"Noooo! My cabbages!" The Cabbage Merchant cried.

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl apologized.

"Neon, are you alright?" Blake asked concern.

Neon is a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair with light blue streaks in her bangs. As a feline Faunus, Neon's physical trait is that of a cat tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. She wears a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, showing her upper cleavage. She also wears dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top over her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. Her hair was done up in two pig tails. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Man, that was a greeny crash." Sun joked making the girls laugh.

"Wow, I never thought one of our new guardians is funny. Actually, funnier than Yang, I'm Neon Katt." Neon introduced herself.

"Sun Wukong. Were doing a stunt or something?" Sun asked.

"Actually, it's more a dance I'm doing, but I kinda mess up on the beat and well, you saw what happened." Neon gestured toward the broken cabbage cart and the crying merchant.

"Man, if only Jaune as here to saw that." Sun chuckled.

"Jaune? You mean the other guardian, blonde hair and wears a bunny hoodie?" Neon asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Jaune Arc." Sun nodded.

"Oh, then I think I saw him walking in the jungle a minute ago." Neon pointed where she saw Jaune.

"Wait, isn't that way where the pack of Beowulves are?" Blake asked making Sun worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the other warriors have cleared that area by now." Neon hoped.

"That doesn't mean my friend might not be in trouble." Sun handed Blake his book and ran off to the jungle to find Jaune, hoping he's okay.

"Sun, wait! I don't know the way!" Blake ran after him and Neon decided to follow them.

 **(With Jaune)**

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I bet this place would be great for a nature walk." Jaune admired the scenery of the jungle like he saw in TV, only more beautiful up close.

What he doesn't know it that he's being stalked by something big and dangerous hiding in behind the trees and big leaves, it slowly creeps up to Jaune while growling and steps in a twitch.

"Huh, hello, is someone there?" Jaune called out and he heard the growl.

"Sun, if that's you then please stop it." Jaune hoped that it is Sun, but he went pale as he sees a big black wolf with red eyes and a skull mask creeping toward him.

"N-Nice doggy, good doggy…" Jaune stuttered in fear.

The Beowulf howl and leap toward Jaune who was lucky to move out of the way and start running for his life with the beast chasing after him, ran as fast as he could moving past the trees hoping to lose the Beowulf in the jungle, but he couldn't shake the thing off his tail. Jaune kept running hoping to do something to get this crazy wolf away from him, he suddenly off a cliff and grab a vine swinging away from the Beowulf, but he started swinging back toward as it gets ready to kill him.

Then Sun enter the scene swinging on another vine while doing the famous Tarzan yell, he grabs Jaune and swing around the Beowulf before jumping off landing ten feet away.

"Sun! I'm SOOO glad to see you!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Of course, I told you I've always got your back, buddy." Sun said, but they turn to the Beowulf growling at them in rage.

"You better back away, you overgrown puppy because if you want my friend then you'll have to get through me." Sun said serious.

"Sun!" Blake called out, she regrets not having her weapon with her right now and so does Neon.

The Beowulf charge at Sun who remain serious and not moving an inch to protect his best friend even if it means giving his life away, his body started glowing of his yellow aura like something is about to happen. Just as the Beowulf pounce toward Sun, he claps his hands together and suddenly four glowing phantom-like Suns are standing in front of him and are holding up the Beowulf.

"Whoa, am I seeing five Suns now?" Jaune shocked.

"He did it… Sun discovered his Semblance!" Blake revealed.

"Awesome!" Neo cheered.

Sun's glowing clones push the Beowulf away making it land on its back, Sun deactivate the clones and his fell on his knees coming exhausted.

"Well, that was something." Sun panted.

The Beowulf was about to get up, but suddenly a spear is piercing right in the mouth and through the skull killing it in an instant and its body disintegrate.

"It looks like we missed one." A girl said as she pulls the spear out.

"Pyrrha!" Blake and Neon said at the same time.

Pyrrha has long red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms, and a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wears a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Her armor has elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She also has equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"(Wow, she's beautiful!)" Jaune thought.

"I hope you boys are okay." Pyrrha concerned.

"Yeah, we're alive. Right, Jaune?" Sun asked.

"Y-Yes, totally alive." Jaune answered nervous.

"Glad you're here, Pyrrha, we almost lost our newest guardians." Blake sighed in relief.

"Glad to be here, and I'm honor to meet you two in person." Pyrrha bowed.

"Cool, now I think I'm gonna lay here for a little bit." Sun said before falling on his back.

"It's still pretty amazing that you unlocked your semblance when you've only been here for a short time." Blake commented.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. Can't wait to see what Jaune's Semblance is." Sun chuckled.

"Me too." Jaune said as everyone just relax for a bit before going back to the city.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sun has finally unlock his Semblance when defending his best friend from a Beowulf that Jaune was unfortunate to run into one in the jungle, but glad he's safe and the boys got the meet the Invincible Girl Pyrrha Niko as Jaune may start having a crush on her. Jaune will have to train harder to unlock his though it's gonna be a while before that happens and they'll get a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
